


And We Shall Follow

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Ghoul Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Beta Read, Virginity, another "Charon falls in love with his new employer", another "Charon's new employer doesn't want to treat him like a slave", dead ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: Charon endures the Lone Wanderer's crying until he can take no more and she has no more left to give.





	And We Shall Follow

  
She was sitting on the mammoth display, crying as quietly as possible. The extinct animal loomed over her, dusty but protective while she pushed her tears off her cheeks with quivering hands. Her long fingers were familiar with the motion. Ariel cried easily now, since her father had died. She didn't want to share her sorrow with anyone though, or her memories.

Small talk didn't come naturally to her, but she was always polite when dealing with merchants or traders. Her true personality though, she felt safe enough to show it to Charon now. Her face could be very animated, recently she had picked up waggling her eyebrows for some reason and did it whenever she thought it would be funny. Charon did find it funny, she could never hide her emotions.

When she'd first acquired Charon, she had tentatively spoken of her father and her hopes of finding the man. Her voice would be warm when speaking of him, sharing cherished memories, but even all those months ago Charon could detect an undercurrent of dread and fear. He thinks they both knew that James would be taken away from all this, give his life for humanity itself.

When Charon met him he knew the man was too noble for the wastes, but now he desperately wished he had been wrong.

Ariel had the same heart her father had, and now it had been shattered. Charon was worse at talking then even Ariel was. But he had tried once, only once, to ask her something about a cheery memory that involved her father. She hadn't even looked at him, acting as though she didn't know what a father was. Suddenly a giant radscorpian was coming at them and it wasn't aware it had aborted an awkward conversation.

She didn't share her memories anymore, and almost greedily kept her sorrow behind her closed bedroom door.

Charon had been traveling with her long enough now to recognize on her face when something triggered a memory and would be causing her to cry into her pillow later. His role as her bodyguard meant he knew her secrets, and secretly she cried.

Here in Underworld she didn't have a home, couldn't sob quietly like she did in Megaton. She'd dashed out here to allow her body to quake beyond her control.

Ariel thought she hid it well from Charon because he never addressed it, but that wasn't the case. He did his best to ignore her tears when they came, disgusted with the blatant vulnerability and how much snot she seemed to produce.

The ghoul didn't remember what i felt like to cry, and he probably couldn't anymore anyway. Charon did feel a flash of sympathy or pity when he heard through his bedroom wall as the single word, "Dad," was wrenched from her throat.

It sounded like her mouth was a stitched wound that tore apart when she had to choke out that one word. That pain filled the entire house and those were the nights that Charon almost went to her.

He'd only followed her out to the entrance to the Museum of History this time because he knew these tears were different. This time she was crying for Charon or because of him.

She was so caught in her distress that she didn't sense him observing her fall apart. Her grief came in waves, just when she thought she was done.

He had never had an employer that he hadn't despised before Ariel, and it made him grind his teeth.

Charon had been 'employed' by Ariel for about 10 months now. She was a nervous young woman, frustrating in almost every way. Just about every loud noise startled her, a horrible trait to have when the guns needed to come out. Charon knew with almost 100% certainty Ariel would be dead by now if she hadn't bought his contract.

He would become so exasperated and confused by the poor decisions she made. On a bad day, buying Charon seemed like the only smart thing she'd done since escaping from her fucking vault. On a good day he thought of how fucking lucky they were to have bumped into each other. Because of Ariel he finally was able to kill Ahzrukhal, and he's been her ghoul companion or bodyguard or slave ever since.

She treated him as though he had the option to leave her, to walk away from the obligations of his contract whenever he felt like. He resented her for that, not acknowledging his captivity, but almost forgave her because of her morality. Ariel was the kindest employer Charon had ever had to protect, a genuinely decent human being. Good people typically didn't buy brainwashed bodyguards with cryptic contracts.

She was wonderful with animals for some reason, The first time she tried to approach a yao guai she had her hand reaching toward it to sniff while he pumped it full of lead. The eyes she gave him then were shocked and then reproachful.

"It wasn't going to hurt me," She said in a clear and disappointed voice. "Don't shoot an animal unless it attacks me." That had been one of the very few commands she'd given him. Since then, she had pet mole rats and fed yao guai, stray feral dogs and any other creatures that never threatened her.

Is that why she was so kind to him? Did she see him as a tamed animal? A disgusting stray former-human that needed a collar? No, thats how others had seen him, not her.

Charon has been made to do so many despicable things, but all Ariel wanted was his help in finding her father. After she found and lost him, her eccentricities became much more concerning. One night as he picked at a scab on his Adam's apple, she had watched without a hint of disgust, her eyes glazed. There was something wrong with her mind.

She desperately didn't want Charon to hate her, though she'd never said anything about it out loud. It almost creeped him out, it was incredibly unsettling and he didn't know how to handle it. Before her father's death Charon had stubbornly refused to treat her as anything more than an employer, but now he found himself feeling more compassion. He didn't really understand her desires to be close to him, a towering freakish ghoul that hadn't shown her but the smallest kindnesses. And he didn't understand why he cared.

She also tried to make him laugh, her sense of human was awkward, self deprecating at times, and he did laugh at her particularly good jokes.

She was deathly afraid of centaurs though, and they seemed to hate her especially for some reason. If she saw one he would immediately cling to Charon's chest like she forgot she had a gun at all. It was dangerous, and he pushed her away whenever one of the disturbing mutated men showed up. She couldn't handle all those hans slapping the ground and pulling them forward.

But then her father fucking died and he let her cling to him, grinding his teeth until she calmed down and apologized for the potent fear and emotions. He hated that she made him feel her. He hated centaurs as well for making him aware of her heaving breasts and the smell of her hair. She trusts him, and that blatant trust for some reason went straight to his groin and he was honestly baffled by it. His hardening cock couldn't be felt through his armor, and his almost permanent scowl hid his arousal as well.

She wasn't a classic beauty, but he found her face attractive because it was unique. Her eyes may have been an unremarkable brown though, but when they fell on you, you felt it. She made awkward eye contact with just about everything that had eyes.

The crying though. The crying made her beautiful in a disturbing way. The other night she'd finished crying in her bedroom, and when her red, puffy eyes met his milky gaze, a smile had wobbled onto her lips. Earlier that day she had been pinned by a centaur that snuck up on her somehow. Her screams were piercing, almost comically like a woman standing on a coffee table because she was afraid of a cartoon mouse.

He was fairly certain the mutants couldn't speak or understand language anymore, but when he saw the repugnant tongues sucking her cheeks and wrapping around her throat he couldn't help himself. While kicking the centaur off of her and pumping shotgun bullets into the revolting thing he for some reason yelled, "You fucking coward!."

Absurdly she had said "You're too good to me Charon," with only a small amount of humor.

Remembering what she'd said finally compelled him to approach her, to find out why she'd fled the Ninth Circle to cry. They'd entered the bar in order to meet with a sleazy ghoul named Crowley, but he hadn't been there. It was probably because it was 3 in the morning.

Without that distraction though, she'd slowly looked around the bar and when her eyes found Charon's again they held such pain and longing. He didn't understand at all where those emotions were coming from. Then she began to break down, and excused herself abruptly and telling Charon she'd be back. In her haste she collided solidly with Patches, who had been stumbling around trying to remember the smoothskin's name. Charon hadn't waited very long before going to look for her.

Now he stood only about 6 feet away from her and she finally realized his presence with an absurdly feminine gasp.

"Charon?" she'd asked

"What is wrong?" he rasped in his monotone and just watched her try to pull herself together.

She went back to staring at the floor and allowed the silence to stretch between them, trying to figure out her answer. When she finally looked up again her eyes held that longing again.

"If I no longer held your contract, would you kill me like you killed Ahzrukhal?" She asked, looking into his stoic, hazy blue eyes and already assumed the worst. Its was clear now that the end of his contract was something she'd been worrying about a lot.

Everything made sense now, she had seen the bloody stain that couldn't be removed from the floor of the Ninth Circle. Azrukhal's blood stain.

"No," he answered without hesitation and stepped closer.

"I'd understand if you did though." she said faintly, but with a sad and slightly hopeful tone.

Lingering over her, his height seemed to shield her from the world and she finally stood up on tremulous legs and said, "Let's go home."

  
Days later they're back in Megaton and Charon is hunched over an array of guns, cleaning and reassembling them unnecessarily. He was barefoot, wearing a grey shirt that wouldn't have looked good on anyone, ghoul or not, and the rest of his leathers from the waist down. He was grumbling, ruined eyebrows pressed down every time he heard her muffled sob through the floor. Even the fucking robot's whiring couldn't stop the occasional distressful crying from reaching what used to be his ears.

The thing though, the thing that made him disappointed in himself, was that Ariel wasn't crying any louder now then she used to. Now he heard it more clearly because he finally cared beyond his contract.

He took one last moment to grind his rotting teeth, and then he unfolded from the couch to his full height. She must not have heard his heavy footfalls, because she continued crying steadily even when he stopped outside her door.

She had given his free rein of the house, tried to command him to treat it as him home too. Now he would take advantage of that.

Without knocking, he swung the door open like he was letting some of her pain out of the room. The hinges squeaking caused her to gasp. She had been in a fetal position towards the wall, but she twisted her head and shoulders to see Charon crowding her doorway.

Her embarrassment was sharp and caused more tears to spring from her eyes and race down her smooth cheeks. She turned away again, and resumed her crying over so many emotions now. Charon didn't feel like he was being dismissed, and she never ignored him. She was asking a question silently.

With 2 strides Charon was at her bed, and knelt down on one knee in order to be eye level with her and the grimy mattress.

"What is wrong?" He asked her like an echo from Underworld.

She could only shake her head. She pulled a sheet over her almost nude body, trying to hide the fact that she was only wearing underwear.

Charon grabbed the sheet swiftly in one fist and pulled it back off, causing her to make a hurt noise again. Next he placed his hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to roll over and face him.

Her face was still wet and puffy, and her lips were more red than usual. It looked good on her, Sickly beautiful from her loss, beautiful shattering because she didn't really know who Charon was.

"What's wrong?" he tried to ask more gently, but his ghoul vocals barely made a difference. She must have recognized it though.

In the time she paused to answer, Charon took her in. On her side her breasts fell incorrectly in her bra and he was see the edge of one nipple, flat but inviting him to stiffen it. Her lips were far from kissable, raw and chapped and forever being bitten. She was forever touching her own lips, often pulling the skin off or catching the tortured tissue with her teeth to rip it away. Her face actually looked less intelligent when she chewed her bottom lip, like she was inbred or dumb.

She wasn't doing it now though. Now her hands twitched on her shabby mattress. He could see that she was fighting to not cover her face with them.

He needed to know her answer.

"You're all I've got Charon," she said in a small broken voice.

Charon would have been covered in goosebumps now if he still had the proper skin to do so.

Charon took her answer in and nodded once to agree. He said nothing. It was the truth though, she only had him. Charon only had his shotgun, contract and now her.

"What would you...," she began to ask while wiping at her cheeks again. Experimentally he used his rough ghoul fingers to gently chafe her cheeks as well.

His scabrous hand stole so much of the sadness from her eyes. What they were both left with was her scared, hopeful, wet eyes.

"If I didn't hold your contract." She could finally ask of him, "What would you do?"

"I would fuck you." he answered honestly and instantly in his usual dryness. His body shifted into a stance that was almost predatory.

She must not have suspected this answer at all. Because her face showed shock and then a confused and bashful arousal.

"Could you show me?" she breathed, "What that would be like?"

Abruptly he climbed onto her, pressing her into the old bed and asked before she could gasp, "Are you certain that this is what you wish?"

She nodded, speechless and lost. For a few moments Charon struggled to undo the clasp on the front of her drab bra. He didn't just rip it off because he knew it was the only one she had. Finally, he exposed her generous breasts to the dry air of Megaton. With one enormous hand he groped a mound, causing her to sigh. He ducked his head to capture her other breast, and grasped the hardened nipple with his lips and sucked.

Ariel gasped in an indulgent shock and her slender hands gently held his head against her.

Something inside Charon yearned. Some disconcerting caveman need for maternal care, because all he wanted to do was nurse her large dusky nipples. It was an odd mix or extreme arousal and the need for comfort. And wanting what her breasts could give.

Ariel was enjoying what Charon was doing in earnest. Her doting hands held his face so close now, practically mashed him into her bosom.

Ariel was severely trying to not make much noise, but Charon was determined to hear her.

This desire was what caused him to finally release the tender nipple and move backwards to settle between her thighs and remove her panties.

Even though he was trying his hardest to be gentle, her panties still ripped. It might have happened because they were so thin and fragile, or because of Charon's ignored urgency.

She seemed to be torn between closing her legs or parting them for further access.

He threw the useless underwear somewhere behind him, not caring when he could finally see her glistening pussy. Charon could only stare for a few moments before looking up and recognizing the uneasiness on her face.

"You are a virgin," Charon stated, not asking, knowing.

Blushing further she stuttered, "Kind of..... Techically yes, but I've...."

All he could was wait in curious silence, knowing she'd eventually cave in to the question

She looked away, cringing at his shoulder and said only, "A hairbrush."

"... A hairbrush?" Charon needed to ask.

"I wanted to take my own virginity, so i put the handle of my hair brush...." She was saying until she could look him in the eyes again, "Inside me."

He understood, and his cock pulsed from it. He let a low primal moan between them. He didn't understand her motivation, but Charon was too far gone.

"No one has seen you like this?" Charon asked in a growl lower than what he typically used.

"No", she said, never having thought about it. "Only you." she murmured, and slowly began crying again.

Charon was concerned about the crying, but he knew he could give her some respite by distracting her with his fingers or mouth or dick.

He spread her labia, revealing the pristine pink of her pussy. He wanted to see every detail. He was almost giving her an examination, and the idea made Ariel cover her eyes again in shyness.

Its been decades since Charon had touched a woman, leaving him cautious of his actions. He was so much stronger than her as well. He ran his middle finger up and down her cunt to collect her wetness before he slid it into her. It was so hot inside her, and knowing that only he had gotten to feel this secret heat made his cock pulse.

She writhed under him, and even though she wasn't experienced, she was eager and her reactions were so pronounced. Charon pushed in another finger and she whimpered.

"O-oh Charon," she sobbed as he moved up the bed, keeping his fingers inside her, still pumping and exploring her welcoming pussy.

"Please-" she started to say something when Charon gave her a third finger. She made a small cry while Charon harshly sucked her slender neck. He paused his movements now, to allow her to adjust and reign in his lust to slow down.

Already so close to the shell of her ear he rasped an order, the first he's given in decades, "Tell me."

The subtle order was punctuated by her attempt to fuck herself on his stagnant fingers. He was breathing heavily through what used to be his nose as he gathered the will power to remove his hand from her aching pussy.

Her eyes had been closed in pleasure, but now they were open and shy again. He cupped her cunt with his palm and felt how wet she had become for him, and only him.

It was obvious that she could barely think straight, but she knew he wouldn't continue until he had his answer. She took a stabilizing breath and her hands caressed his head toward her nipples again.

"Please, don't leave me." she pathetically said in her aroused haze, not remembering that he had no choice in that.

A flash of resentment punched his chest and he pulled away from her hands with a growl. She didn't understand his reaction. Before she could figure it out he was between her legs, unzipping his leathers and spreading her labia. He attempted to push his fat cock into her with a single thrust. Her lubrication was almost enough. When his first thrust didn't take him in entirely, he thrust a few more times in order to lubricate his cock. Finally, he watched as her pussy took his entire dick into her possessive heat. He groaned low as she wiggled in the sudden discomfort he'd punished her with.

Looking up into her eyes he saw she had stopped crying entirely. She was hurt, but not physically and still very much aroused.

Charon managed to keep his thrusts gentle and restrained before speaking.

"This," he rasped as he snapped his hips forward to indicate her dripping cunt, "Belongs to me."

She moaned from the sharp thrust as much as from what he'd just said.

Without a warning Charon began fucking her. His pace was relentless, frenzied and harsh. After about a minute he was able to hear almost the exact moment when she stopped feeling pain. He was enraptured with the noises she was making, and could tell she was embarrassed by not being able to hold in her perverse noises.

Each thrust made her breasts jiggle and shake violently, and in a daze she gently guided his head to one of her nipples again. He began to suck, and his thrusting stuttered before finding his rhythm in both actions.

All he could do was grunt and moan for a few minutes, frustrated but so aroused he's lost.

"I'm all yours." She said with an abrupt calmness, like his cock isn't slamming into her, like his teeth aren't biting her sensitive bud too hard. This breaks Charon, and before he can stop he's pulled out and humping her mound until he cums hard on her stomach. He moaned around the nipple in his mouth as he pulsed, and she kept petting through what was left of his hair on his scalp.

Finally, releasing her breast with a squelch he makes eye contact with her for the first time in a while. What he's done to her is cruel, and she still looks up at him with a sad, loving, smile.

He just holds himself up and subtly shakes.

She taps Charon's arm where he's caged her in so that she can get out of bed, and so he collapses on his side instead of on top of her. While he's still recovering he hears running water and keeps his ears focused on what she's doing, making sure he doesn't detect any sobbing.

But she exits the bathroom and returns to him without incident. That wistful smile is back, like after having finally had sex she now knows all the sad truths of the world. And he'd taught her.

Charon feels sick for wanting to hurt her and using his body to do it. He had punished her for wanting him and she was still coming back to him. His cum is gone from her body, maybe she believed that had been what she deserved.

When she reaches the narrow bed he sees that she doesn't know how to get back into it with him. Rolling onto his back Charon grabbed one of her hips to encourage her to straddle him, and she did so without any protest that wasn't a blush.

She wanted to tenderly rest her head on his chest, but Charon didn't allow her. Lifting her at the waist he shoved his too-big body down the mattress while simultaneously pulling her up it. She sat on his chest in complete confusion until he went to repeat the maneuver. When she realized he meant to sit her onto his face she recoiled, and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

He knew she would be shy about this, and he told himself it would make up for the selfish fucking he'd done, but it was embarrassing her deeply. He was also honest with himself when he realized part of this was because of how quickly he'd cum. His orgasm had ripped through him, but he remembers how unaffected her voice had been before she'd made him climax.

He wanted to overwhelm her sorrow, but he didn't know the words to fix her.

"Please don't Charon," she pleaded with a slight incredulous tone, "I'm fine."

And Charon knew she was being truthful, knew she would have been fine with not having an orgasm, but it wasn't just about that anymore.

"Charon, please," she said more desperately, "I probably don't taste good."

That was impossible, but he would prove it by lifting and settling her crotch onto his tongue. She attempts to hover above him, hands braced against the rusty wall, but he won't allow it and pulls her down to grind against his face. She whimpers in defeat but gasps when he licks her entire seam, tongue flat and already drooling.

Jesus, between her legs was a comfort he hadn't expected and he practically moans into her before he tries to find her clit. When he does, her thighs begin to shake and she moans quietly. It pleases him to please her now.

"Please don't Charon," she says breathlessly, but her hips contradict her request when he stops guiding them to grind against him.

This isn't how he'll fix her heart. What would Charon know about losing a loved one, or being loved, or loving at all? He tries to suck her clit lovingly, but sucks too hard and makes her wince. He's trying though, so hard in so many ways.

They both stop moving so he can catch his breath and truly taste the wetness that she was giving him. Surprisingly she attempts to climb off of him again and he has to hold her shy cunt to his ruined face once more.

He guides her grinding and ridiculously he thinks he could stay like this with her forever. She's gasping often, moaning so genuinely that it causes his prick to twitch. The minutes slide by and when his tongue tires he just makes her hump his face. When her thighs squeeze his head, pressing her blind heat tighter around him, he realizes she's trying not to cum. He wants to feel that more than anything, so he focuses on her clit again.

She can't endure the stimulation any longer, and bucks on his face while crying out. Overcome and moaning, she climaxes. Her release floods the lower half of his face and he groans when he feels her pussy clench and spasm. Charon releases her hips to reach for his aching member. She's riding out her orgasm on him, unable to stop herself. With only a few brief strokes he's cumming so hard that it's hitting her back and dripping down her ass. When she's collected all of her senses, she becomes embarrassed again and scrambles off his face. She is panting, collapsed on his chest and he's rasping from the very mild suffocation.

"Thank you," she whispers on his chest, "For everything. I don't... I don't know what I'd do without you."

This peaceful exhaustion is temporary, he knows that. He knows he'll feel her tears and running nose buried into him in the future. For now though, no one is crying, no one is hurting and there is no contract between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. I'm replaying fallout 3 and Charon is my favorite character by far.


End file.
